


Built

by toli-a (togina)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/toli-a
Summary: The plug was perfect, tapered exactly to Bucky’s specifications and flared at the base.





	Built

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of WW2-era smut written a long time ago and now being moved to AO3 because of the imminent death of tumblr.

The plug was perfect, tapered exactly to Bucky’s specifications and flared at the base. Made out of some synthetic plastic that Howard insisted was not tire rubber, and would not explode if coated with Vaseline.

“Gorgeous,” Bucky declared, when Howard practically threw it at him across the lab. “Steve’s going to  _love_ this.”

Howie grimaced. “Please don’t grin like that at me. And wonderful, good, I live to serve. So get that out of here and go - roger Rogers.”

Bucky sucked on the top of the plug, gave it a long, wet lick and smirked when Howie didn’t look away. Or blink. “Sure you don’t want me to thank you first?” he teased, voice low and languorous, imagining Steve under his hands.

“Oh, for god’s sakes, go away!” Howie hissed, bright red behind his ostentatious moustache. “And take that with you! I don’t think the military hired me to build you sex toys!”

Captain America walked in, just then, stripped to a pair of boxing shorts - looking to practice martial arts with Bucky, most likely - his muscles rippling through his arms, his sculpted chest and abs, down the lines of his endless legs.

Bucky’s mouth watered, even as he tucked the plug in his pocket for later that night. “Oh, I don’t know, Howie,” he replied, once he regained his voice. Both of them were staring unashamedly at Steve, who was fidgeting under the weight of all the lechery in the room. “I’d say that's  _exactly_ why the military hired you.”

He would have to write Howie a thank you note - though for the plug, or for the serum-induced stamina that left Steve mewling under Bucky’s hands  _all night_ , Bucky was too gentlemanly to say.


End file.
